


Model for Me?

by QueenRisa



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Art show, Birthday Party, But still Sailor Moon Universe, Clay - Freeform, F/M, First Season, Fluff and Smut, High School, Humor, Painting, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secret mutual pining, Sexual Tension, model for art project, stuck in a clay mask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRisa/pseuds/QueenRisa
Summary: Usagi has a big art project due and needs someone to model for her. What happens when Mamoru loses a bet with Motoki and ends up being Usagi's model? Only hilarity and tension can ensure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This multi-chapter fanfic originates from a drabble that I wrote. I decided to make it into its own separate story thanks to the suggestion of one of my reviewers (s/o to TropicalRemix, thanks so much for the idea!) Don't worry, you don't have to read that drabble prior to this. This story is its own separate independent story. 
> 
> Another one of my early early early pieces and it was my first multi-chapter fic ever so again, rough edges with the writing but I noticed the writing quality got better as the chapters went on. So hold on with me lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy my earlier pieces despite the roughness and tell me what you thought!!

**Chapter 1**

"Why didn't you wake me up, Mom?!"

"I did Usagi but each time you said you'll get up in a minute!"

"And you believed me?!"

Fifteen-year-old Usagi Tsukino ran down the stairs of her house in her socks, only to slip on one of the stairs and tumble down the rest of the way. The bubbly blonde made her way to the kitchen where her mom and brother were having breakfast, rubbing her sore behind all the way.

"Wow baka-sis, can you ever get up early for school," Shingo proclaimed, Usagi's younger brother.

"Wow Shingo, can you ever…..not be annoying?" She knew it was a lame comeback but she was tired and hungry so her witty thoughts were not as sharp. Hoping to intimidate the boy even more, she sent her best glare his way.

Unfortunately, Shingo has been desensitized to his older sister's death glares and returned it with one of his own death stares.

"Oh you two! Usagi don't you have school and weren't you screaming 'Oh my god, I'm late'?"

The time crunch raced back into Usagi's mind. She snatched her lunchbag from the marble counter and dashed to the door in a blur.

"Mom are you sure that she isn't adopted or the hospital gave you the wrong baby?" Ikuko Tsukino looked over to her ten-year-old son with a death glare that completely blew the stares of her two children out of the water. Shingo was already eating his breakfast in silence once more.

* * *

"Usagi-chan, you really need to start going to the sleep early instead of you know…. READING MANGA AND EATING!" The black feline who was now running with her charge, who she met outside of her house door, said as Usagi desperately tried to get to Juuban High school on time.

"Then what's the point of buying manga in the first place?," the moon guardian panted out while sprinting down the streets of Juuban.

Luna rolled her red eyes. "How about you don't _buy_ manga in the first place?"

"Then what's the point of breathing?"

"Usagi!" Luna was getting tired of forcing Usagi to study instead of mindlessly reading manga about some absurd creature, high school romance/drama, or a superhero. The ninth-grader was supposed to be training to be a guardian soldier of the universe and fight off dark forces that threaten harm against Earth.

Unfortunately, the supposed moon soldier was a crybaby, was clumsy, not that bright, and had an attention span of a three-month-old. ' _At least she has a kind heart and bubbly attitude,'_ Luna thought positively as she ran next to her charge.

The blonde was now charging full speed ahead, hoping to make the bell in only five minutes. The distance was still far even at Usagi's top speed. Her golden pigtails were flying behind her as her feet barely touched the ground. ' _Almost there, almost-'_

While the fifteen-year-old was cheering for herself in her mind, she didn't notice the crack in the pavement which her foot got caught on. Due to her high speed, Usagi flew a few feet away from the crack and hit pavement with a loud splat. ' _What did I ever do to you fate?'_ Usagi cleared her thoughts and quickly got back up, ignoring her aching legs, to continue her run (sprint, really) to school. As she was about to take off to pick up her original speed again, she saw a tall, handsome ebony-haired man with an open book in one hand and school bag in the other, come around the corner she was going to pass at the exact same time he was, if she hadn't fell. ' _Maybe fate_ is _on my side?'_

Usagi quickly dashed to the other side of the road to avoid the blue blazer wearing baka. 'It' hadn't even noticed her as 'it' walked slowly to 'its' high school, disappearing from Usagi's vision. ' _Stupid baka who can walk slowly to school because I'm-Mister Perfect-and-I'm never-late-unlike-you-Odango-Atama!'_ Usagi thought as she resumed her sprint to school. Her inner voice even tried to imitate her arch enemy's own low baritone voice. ' _Big Mamoru-Baka, who always slams into me on my way to school. Well not today jerkface. Usagi T. one. Mamoru C. zlinch._

Usagi's confidence pushed her enough to make it school just milliseconds before the final bell rang for everyone's first class of the high school day to begin. The pigtailed blonde panted and sucked in long breaths to regain the oxygen that her lungs have been deprived of for the last few minutes. ' _I probably broke my record...and my appendix.'_

"I..made...it," she panted out as she lazily walked to her seat in Math class, all eyes on her as she barely made it to her seat without falling over.

The blue eyed blonde flew past all her boring subjects and eagerly awaited for her favorite class. Yes, lunch was mind-blowing but Art class came a close second to Usagi's favorite classes.

It's because there were no numbers, letters, equations, rules, or thinking really involved in Art, unless you wanted it to be involved. Everything was so much fun and loose in class since Ms. Ato-san was the most fun and creative teacher in the field of art education. She was one of Usagi's most beloved teachers and her class is the only class that Usagi does not fall asleep in, eat food in, or daydream in. That is saying a lot compared to the rest of Usagi's performances in other classes.

The blonde student was especially excited today since today was the faithful class where Ms. Ato-san would be posting everyone's final assignment for the semester.

Each semester, Ato-san would assign each student of hers a specific and customized final semester project that was made and assigned just for that student. Ato-san was so dedicated to her work field that she spent hours assigning a project unique to each student that was based on their strengths and could focus on their weaknesses as well. Usagi looked up to the brunette woman and her dedication to what she loved. Well Usagi would quite literally look up at her teacher since Ms. Ato-san was almost six foot while Usagi was barely just clearing the five foot mark.

The projects each semester had some kind of theme and would always include all forms of art they had learned over the course of the class. Last year, the theme for the second semester was nature themed and Usagi had made a collage with real flowers, a painting, and 3D flowers made of paper for the final project. She had exceptionally high marks for all her projects and creations so it was no surprise when she had received a 95% for her last semester project. Her parents, proud in the fact she was applying herself somewhere, had hung up the report on the fridge, where it still hung today.

Usagi had high hopes that this semester's project will trump and replace last semester's report as she walked into the brightly colored and decorated classroom. ' _I'm gonna blow last semester out of the water and get my first 100%!'_ Ms. Ato-san was known for never giving 100%. 99% but never 100%. Usagi pounded her small fist into her hand as a smile formed on her lips thinking how unbelievable if she, Usagi Tsukino, could earn a 100% from a teacher. ' _I will triumph over this evil and that means you final semester project, hahahaha… Wait where did that phrase come from?'_

The small blonde's confused thoughts were interrupted by a tall thin brunette woman slamming a piece of paper onto a wall, causing some murmurs from her classmates. Usagi's eyes dazzled as she saw Ms. Ato-san sticking the piece of paper onto the wall where all their own little art slots were. Usagi almost bolted to the wall when she saw that all the slots were full with folders. ' _Folders. Project Assignments. 100%..._

Usagi's eyes almost glazed over as she caught sight of the folder that was in her slot. ' _So this is what Ami feels like when she gets math homework or english homework or science homework or… any homework really.'_

As -san finished up, Usagi waited with bated breath to see what the theme was. ' _Flowers? Technology? Food? Manga?...'_ The brunette teacher moved to go sit at her desk and Usagi's eyes finally feasted upon the theme for the semester as did all of her nervous classmates. While her classmates breathed a sigh of relief and joy, Usagi's shoulders and body visibly drooped. The blonde's mind tried desperately to digest the big bold words in front of her.

_**The Human Body** _

' _What is this? Anatomy? No it's art for god sakes!'_ Usagi was clearly disappointmented with the theme, expecting something more fun, colorful, capable and, well, easy!

"Okay class, as many of you know, today is the first day of the final project of the semester," Ms. Ato spoke clear with her strong but feminine voice. "This is basically your final exam in some way. It will show me what you all individually learned this year." ' _I've learned that I suck at dimensions and clean lines, but I could have just told you that in words.'_ Usagi eyed her folder now with disgust and nervousness instead of glee and giddiness.

"I can't wait to see what all of you create to show me," the currently beaming art teacher said. "That reminds me, I'm also including a presentation part in this year's project." Ms. Ato watched with a never wavering smile as most of her teenage students groaned in agony over having to present their art pieces to her.

Usagi was the loudest of them all. She hated presenting things. Another thing that makes art better than any other subject. ' _Well_ made _art better than any other subject.'_ she grimly thought. They have never been required to present their work before. ' _Great my first fail in art is coming soon.'_ Usagi was horrible in presenting, even though she had a very extroverted personality. The blonde didn't like explaining things and making points, it wasn't her.

"Now, now. All of you know me, I won't be hard on grading the presentation." Ms. Ato words didn't help Usagi's brain comprehend that she was presenting in yet another class, her favorite class for pete's sake! "I just want to know how you guys did each creation and what was your inspiration. Everything is explained in your assignment folders which all of you can now retrieve."

All the high-schoolers then swarmed around the slot wall, grabbing at their folders to see what their make-it-or-break-it project will include. Usagi was still in her seat waiting for her classmates to clear the wall so she could go see her doom- ' _I mean assignments, assignments'-_ that was waiting for her in her slot. She then slowly walked to the wall the other students cleared, and looked for her name. The secret superhero was now sticking her hand in the slot and grabbing her assignment folder. She felt her heart sink lower and lower in each step she took to go back to her table group.

Everything was in slow motion as Usagi opened the cover of her paper folder. What she first saw was the rules and regulation sheet that had all the rules and explanations. They were the same every semester so she looked past that and her eyes locked with her assignment sheet that read what her three art creations would mainly focus on:

_Usagi Tsukino, you will focus mainly on the upper body. The main three parts you should focus on are: the eyes, the torso (such as the back or stomach), and the hands of a human body. You have free rein on how to interpret these three parts of the body but I should be able to see how these parts inspired each of your art pieces. You must use the techniques and styles of art that we have focused on this semester in Art class. Have fun and be creative!_

Usagi's brain gears started grinding as ideas and suggestions flew through her head. The bubbly blonde had to admit her three subjects were actually pretty creative and her creative and colorful mind could come up with a lot. But she of course couldn't go crazy since the human body had clean lines, which she hated since it meant that she had to contain her creativeness but nevertheless, she was excited once more over this project.

The glowing blonde started writing out her plans for each subject in her sketchbook. She had several ideas for each subject but narrowed it down to her favorite ones that got her excited and tingly all over.

For the eyes, she wanted to make a clay mask. The mask was one of the first techniques that they had learned in class. Her and her classmates made molds of their faces in clay and it was incredibly fun and easy for Usagi so that was definitely going to be included in her semester project. With the torso, she was thinking of just drawing a human back and stomach on a piece of paper with some charcoal to get a more serious tone in her project. And finally the hands, her golden head was thinking of doing knitting. Halfway in the semester they had learned how to knit very small square quilts that could just barely cover your hand and wrist. On the quilt so could knit a picture of two people's intertwined hands. It would add color and texture to her overall project and could also help her gain some extra points.

Her excitement period of course didn't last when she started hearing her other classmates talk about their ideas.

"My mom is going to help me, she's gonna be my foot model…'"

"My brother is gonna be my nose model…"

"My sister is my arm model she has great arms…"

Usagi grudgingly looked down at the rules and regulations sheet. In big bold font, the words ' **MUST USE ONE REAL HUMAN MODEL TO GET THE BEST DIMENSIONS AND REALISTIC FEEL FOR ALL THREE PROJECTS'** practically jumped off the page and assaulted her blue eyes. ' _The one year she actually changes this sheet.'_

Ms. Ato could tell when you cheat so using yourself or an online image would get you nowhere except points off. Plus, Usagi was a hands on sort of person and always needed a real image in front of her to get the best result in her art. Usagi had to find someone to model for her. ' _Well, I guess that's why I have friends, right?'_

If lunch told her anything, she in fact did not have friends as all of them turned her down. Naru, Ami, and Makoto all had what seemed fear in their eyes as she explained her project to them and how she would have to pour clay onto their faces. When Usagi had basically said that, they all in unison said "no". After Usagi's face dropped, they all had suggested she ask her family members.

"But that's what everyone else is doing, their family members. I want to do something different and get that 100%!" All three of them hung their heads as their blonde friend put her foot on the top of the table and pointed her finger in the air. ' _Usagiiii,'_ all three girls thought in unison.

By the end of the day, she was depressed and tired from all the thinking that she had now put in trying to figure out who could be her model for all three of her art pieces. No one came to mind as she thought of the absurd claim she would have ask that person. ' _Hey, can you model your body for me?'_ she sweetly said in her conscious. A frown appeared on her small features. ' _Oh god, that's so weird. Even I wouldn't say yes.'_ The sad blonde lowered her pace as she shuffled to the Crown Arcade to drown herself in chocolate milkshakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi has a big art project due and needs someone to model for her. What happens when Mamoru loses a bet with Motoki and ends up being Usagi's model? Only hilarity and tension can ensure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Second chapter y'all!! (Again, this was an early early early writing attempt like in the beginning of my fanfic writing career so it's rough but it'll get better hopefully??!! I'm sorry for cringe content, I didn't know any better lol)

**Chapter 2**

"How bad?"

"Bad."

"Like Mamoru-bad or everyone-else-bad?"

Mamoru slammed his hands on the counter when his best friend uttered that statement. "What's the difference?"

Motoki rolled his eyes. "Well, Mr. Chiba-san, for one thing, everyone-else-bad is way worse than Mamoru-bad, okay? In Mamoru dialect, "bad" would translate to that they will have to think it over for *gasp* one minute before accepting you." Mamoru glared at the dirty blonde with a bored expression. "Everyone-else-bad means that they shredded your applications and crossed off your name, all while laughing hysterically, right after you left."

"Thank you for the lesson Mr. Furuhata-san, I feel so educated," Mamoru deadpanned. "Going off your _teachings,_ it's everyone-else-bad because I'm pretty sure they're going to use my applications for cat litter." The high-school senior then buried his ragged face into his hands.

Motoki just shook his head at his dark-haired best friend. "Mamoru-san, I'm sure they're going to call you and beg you to go to their school and study there. You did fine with everything else at the interview right? To be honest, who wouldn't want you at their school, you're like going to be the next Albert Einstein or something."

"Yea but at least Albert Einstein didn't spill a pitcher of water on the dean and say, when asked why you want to go to the school, that you like their colors. God, I don't know what came over me, I guess it hit me that I was actually interviewing for my dream school. Nerves came up for the first time for me at the worst time. Oh god, Motoki... I said "I like the school colors." How idiotic could I be! Then she didn't say anything so I just added "Light blue is my favorite color actually." GODS, how did I pass high school or even middle school?"

"I thought your favorite color was dark blue or black," Motoki asked with a confused face. Mamoru just flicked his hand in the air.

"Same thing, same thing. And not the issue right now. I'm not going to get into my dream school, be stuck with a job at McDonald's or some other fast food chain, end up being fired and then end up on the streets begging for money and eating at a soup kitchen for the rest of my stupid idiotic life!" The last parts of the rant were almost shouted as Mamoru slammed his handsome face into the arcade counter he was currently sitting at.

"Woww…. You really need to loosen up or get a girlfriend, or both," Motoki said with wide eyes after his friend's rant. "I knew that whole celibate "swearing off girls things" promise you did halfway through junior year was bad for you. Look at you, you're like a big blob of darkness and sadness. You need a shining ball of light in your life. Just don't run to the shining light in your dreams, that's bad." The blonde worker added a laugh at the end, hoping to get a rare laugh from his best friend.

Mamoru lifted his head slightly to look at Motoki. His sad eyes and his fallen face gave Motoki the answer that his childhood best friend would not in fact join in on the laughing, so he stopped laughing abruptly.

"You're not helping Motoki-san." His voice came out hoarse and partially annoyed.

"Oh come on Mamoru-san. Okay one, you are going to get into your dream school, two you would be a horrible fast food worker, three you're rich so you wouldn't be out on the streets." That earned him a defeated look from Mamoru, who knew he was right about the last two things. "And four you need to calm yourself, okay. When is the school going to call you?"

"Today at 4:00, probably to tell me that I'm not-"

"Shut up," Motoki stopped him with annoyance. "The University of Tokyo is going to call you, beg the school president/class valedictorian/star athlete/regular volunteer/amazing person to come and study at its school. Or at the very least ask for a second interview first, then beg. You gotta stop psyching yourself out because you are always wrong."

"I am not always wrong and I definitely am wrong about this, so I should prepare."

"What are you doing," Motoki asked as he watched Mamoru pull out his smartphone and go to Google.

"I'm looking up how much fast food workers make," he said with complete seriousness.

Motoki rolled his eyes before his face lit up. "If you're so sure that you're not wrong, how about a bet?"

Mamoru looked up from his research to roll his eyes at his friend. "You and your bets…"

Motoki had a horrible and forbidden love for bets. Mamoru was sure that when Motoki was of age that he was going to have a bad gambling problem in the future. They would bet on the most stupid things like who could make it to the resturant faster or who could finish their homework faster or who could even pee faster for god sakes. The tall handsome man got use to his blonde friend's addiction instead of forcing rehab on him. He would just accept every bet now instead of fighting with his friend over his favorite pastime. The dark-haired man had a heart, he wasn't going to break his poor friend's dreams of making bets. Mamoru regretfully nodded at Motoki to continue with the next idiotic bet they were going to do.

"If I'm right and they ask you for a second interview, you owe me a big favor, that I don't have yet but one you have to accept no matter what in the future," Motoki stated with excitement in his eyes as the thought of making a bet made him feel all warm on the inside.

"What do I get if I win?" Mamoru sitting up, now had interest in this conversation.

"I don't know, what do you want-"

"Free coffee for two months!"

Motoki just shook his head at the caffeine-crazed man in front of him . "You and your caffeine addiction…"

The dark-haired man stared intensely at the blonde until finally he broke. "Fine! Deal."

The blue-eyed eighteen-year-old had a smug smile, thinking he already won, as he dreamed about his free coffee for two whole months.

"Hey worse comes to worse, you can always become a male stripper." Mamoru narrowed his eyes at the smiling blonde who had just spoken and said nothing.

"Oh come one Mamoru-san! Don't be ashamed of your body," Motoki said while beaming and keeping his laughter in as his friend glared draggers on the other side of the counter.

"How are we still friends?" His response came as a whisper and almost a question to himself instead of Motoki.

"Because you need someone with a fun sense of humor to keep your dry sense of humor in check." Motoki, deciding to respond anyway, beamed once more at his friend who lowered his head once more.

Before his head could once more slam onto the counter, Mamoru's phone started vibrating with the name "Dream School :)" on the screen.

"Never imagined you as an emoji person," Motoki said after seeing the name and smiley face.

"Oh god, they're calling, they're early! Can I use the backroom to answer it Motoki-san," Mamoru asked, already walking to the door behind the counter.

"Sure, knock them dead kiddo! And remember, male strippers make good tips I hear!" Mamoru sent him a Mamoru-Chiba-infamous death stare and closed the door to the backroom. Motoki just laughed to himself as he knew that Mamoru was going to get the second interview with the college, no matter how much his friend denied it.

Suddenly the arcade doors opened and Motoki could literally feel the sadness creeping into the Crown Arcade. He looked over to see a sad-looking Usagi Tsukino shuffling to an open booth. Something was seriously wrong if Usagi Tsukino was sad-looking. Like world-ending serious. Motoki quickly dashed other to the golden blonde that he had know since she was a little kid.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong? Did your parents not find a place to hold your birthday party?" Motoki quickly remembered that the young girl's sixteenth birthday was fast approaching and she had told him how they were looking for a place for the event. Motoki had suggested the arcade but Usagi didn't want to stress him or his family with her birthday party. ' _That's Usagi, thinking of others instead of herself sometimes,'_ he had thought.

"No it's not that Motoki-san, we actually did find a place. But that's not the point, it's school related." Motoki knew that the young girl was not the brightest person in her grade or her school, but she did try.

"Usagi, don't worry I wasn't the best at school either it's okay-"

"No it's not. I'm going to fail my semester project for Art just because none of my friends want to help me!"

Motoki just looked at the upset blonde trying to figure out the situation. He knew about the semester projects that her art class does, he helped her last year with her 3D flowers. Art was her favorite and most successful class and she always got excited for the semester projects. So it was disturbing that she wasn't jumping up and down right now. What he also didn't understand was why her friends weren't helping her. They were a tight group so why wouldn't they help their bright and bubbly friend?

"I was telling them about how I want to do a clay face mask and make the mold from their face. You know pour the clay on their face and let it dry to create the mold, I don't know, that's where they got defensive…."

Motoki had stop listened when Usagi was explaining the clay mold and how it would go on your face. The blonde kept his face expressionless as his brain sent red warning signals to him. He knew why her friends had turned her down. They wanted to keep the skin on their face….. on their face. He loved Usagi like a little sister but the girl was a disaster zone, he had to admit. A nice, fun, caring, bright walking disaster zone. ' _That is what makes Usagi Usagi though. It's part of her charm.'_

"I have to find one model for all three projects this year. I need a regular photograph of the model so my teacher doesn't think that I'm using different models or not using a model at all." Suddenly, the blue-eyed blonde's features lit up, making more and bigger warning signals appear in Motoki's brain as his blood ran cold at her next words.

"Motoki-san you helped me with my project last year, right?" Motoki no longer hid his emotions as his eyes doubled in size with fear evident in them. In his mind, he imagined Usagi taking off the mold and his entire face coming off with it. He started to pray to every god entity that would be listening right then. ' _Gods today please help me, please don't let her ask-'_

"Can you be my mode-"

Motoki swears that day, Mamoru-san never looked more like an angel then at that moment when he came out of the back room and walked towards where the two blondes were. And apparently by his rare genuine and shocked smile that was graced upon his features, Motoki had won the bet of him getting the second interview with Tokyo-U. Mamoru now owed him a favor….Mamoru owed him a favor…..Mamoru owed him a favor….Mamoru owed him a favor. He was going to cash in the favor for an emergency situation, but getting his face taken off was definitely an emergency.

Usagi had seen him first and her face had went sour when she did see him. Motoki had turned to see what had stopped the girl from asking her deathly question. Mamoru's genuine smile turned smug when he spotted the Odangoed one.

"Oh Odango, this day just got even better," the tall man said.

Motoki barely caught the rest of the argument as his mind went rapid, forming a plan that would be a win win for everyone. He would keep his face, Usagi would get her model, and well Mamoru would still have his hair after this hopefully. Motoki came back to reality to hear an intense battle of name calling happening between the two well-known enemies.

"Jerk."

"Crybaby."

"Bore."

"Klutz."

"JERKFACE!"

"Old spinster."

"LITTLE JERK WHO PROBABLY HAS A SMALL PEN-"

"You know what Usagi-chan, why don't you come back tomorrow and I can help with your project," Motoki interrupted her no doubt profanity filled phrase that was very un-Usagi like.

"Sure Motoki-san, thank you so much," she beamed at the blonde while being embarrassed about what she was just going to say. She threw a hatred-filled look at Mamoru before grabbing her bag and turning to leave. Mamoru just couldn't let her leave without having the last word.

"No it's okay Odango, finish your statement because I'm very certain that it is untrue." Usagi turned and gave the very smug man a look that would have made the devil himself shake from fear. The small high-school student turned back around and left the arcade muttering about how he probably measures "it" when he wakes up every morning.

Mamoru looked over to his friend to see that the dirty blonde had his scheming face on and the dark-haired man immediately got tense.

"By the way Motoki-san you won the bet so I owe you a favor."

"Oh I know Mamoru-san, I know Mamoru-san." The arcade worker was starting to take on a satanic look over his features and Mamoru immediately started backing away.

"Well…. I'll see you later Motoki-san don't work too much okay?"

And like that the high-school senior flew out the door, leaving the evil blonde to brew in his thoughts of how he was going to save his skin (literally) and possibly even get his two friends to warm up to each other. The arcade worker had tried many times to desperately get the two sworn enemies to become friends. Or more than friends, he didn't care one way or another (even though he did strongly like them as a couple). He just wanted to stop offering ear plugs to customers when the two would brawl. This could finally change everything and get him peace.

He had to plan everything perfectly if this was to go right. And hopefully not end in calling 911. Mamoru was going to help Usagi even if it killed him. ' _Which it probably will but let's focus on the positives like how at least Mamoru-san's promise to stay single will be a lot easier to maintain since he won't have a face. Another problem on another day….'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it was okay-ish and was funny to some extent? Third chapter coming up in a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi has a big art project due and needs someone to model for her. What happens when Mamoru loses a bet with Motoki and ends up being Usagi's model? Only hilarity and tension can ensure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Third chapter here!! Again, this is still pretty rough writing (there's so many cringey things but I still appreciate it because I learned and had to start somewhere right?) but it gets better??
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy a little and let me know what you think!!

**Chapter 3**

' _Got to make it to the Arcade. Got to make it to the Arcade.'_

Heavy quick footfalls pounded on the sidewalk pavement. A dirty blonde, green eyed man in a blue school uniform weaved in and out through the people walking on the sidewalk. At times he would shove people by "accident" when he rushed past them. The young blonde was in a huge rush to make it to his place of employment, especially today.

Today was the day that Mamoru was going to willingly "help" Usagi with her mask. Well that was what Motoki was going to tell the first responders if the whole clay mask mold situation would go wrong.

Motoki panted and breathed heavily as he neared his family's arcade. He had to get there before Usagi so he could set up his plan. Usually he gets out of school an hour earlier than his other classmates because of early release for his job at the arcade.

Unfortunately, his best friend, being nervous for his second interview with Tokyo-U, had asked him to go over the interview questions with him so that this time he wouldn't soak the dean or say "I like the school colors" again. Motoki, being a very supportive friend (and also didn't want Mamoru to be suspicious), said yes and helped the poor nerve racked guy out.

So he and Mamoru had sat in the library during Mamoru's study hall and went over all the possible questions that the dean might ask him. While Mamoru was concentrated on answering the questions that were asked, Motoki was across from him practically sweating bullets as his eyes would always lock onto the clock in the library every ten seconds. When Mamoru had suddenly said his answer during a silence between them, Motoki had nearly fell out of his chair from the sudden outburst and the tension that was building within him. The blonde was practically dripping with sweat and had fear in his eyes every time he would catch a sight of the clock.

When the bell had rang signaling the end of the high school day, Mamoru turned from his bag to see Motoki already gone and his chair flipped over. The said blonde literally exploded from the front doors of Azabu High School and flew to the sidewalk to take off in a dead sprint to his arcade.

That is where we are now as Motoki cut and dodged pedestrians on the sidewalk that were walking beside him. He needed to get to the arcade before both Usagi and Mamoru to set up the back room and what it was going to go through today. He would set up everything and wait for Usagi to come at 3:20. He had a bad feeling that the bubbly blonde had tried not to get detention today, was probably successful, and would arrive earlier to the arcade then usual. Once Usagi was there, Motoki would lead her to the backroom and keep her there. And once the victim- ' _I mean Mamoru-san'_ \- comes, the plan he formulated and worked on all last night will come full circle. It was all about timing and making sure they didn't see each other before the time was right.

' _Got. To. Make. It. To. The. Arcade.'_

Motoki knew that his dark-haired best friend was always disgustingly punctual, and as well a track star at their school, so he had to make sure that Mamoru was late for once in his life. ' _Sure I'm not proud of what I did but Mamoru will thank me later if he, you know, makes it through this day in one piece.'_

Motoki had planted certain, let's say obstacles or distractions, in Mamoru's way to the arcade. For Mamoru's own good, of course…...

* * *

' _Weird how Mr. Sakou wanted to discuss my "feelings" today?'_

The dark-haired senior had just gotten away from his very personal school counselor who kept saying that Mamoru "should be himself." ' _Whatever that meant.'_

The eighteen-year-old was now heading to his locker to grab his forgotten physics homework. Mamoru had noticed that these kinds of, let's say obstacles or distractions, have been happening a lot today. First it was his too-personal-counselor and then his homework, which he swore he had put in his backpack before leaving physics class with Motoki.

After traveling through the nearly empty spacious school, Mamoru came upon his locker. Well, what was left of his dark blue locker. The waist-high metal locker was now completely covered in hot pink wrapping with numerous red, white, and pink bows accenting it. Small stuffed animals were also attracted to the locker as well as stickers that said "Love", "I love you", "Mamoru-san marry me", "Hot", "Love me", and "Can I have your children."

A petrified Mamoru looked at the locker with wide and horror-filled eyes. He brought up his hand to touch the eye-assaulting locker that he called his own. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and he started to have a pleading wish that it was the counselor or a youma. Anything but the real answer that was screaming in his mind.

" _Mamoru-sannnnnn_." His blood turned to ice as his heart started pounding painfully against his chest.

Mamoru Chiba knew that voice. Mamoru Chiba desperately avoided that voice all the time. He slowly turned as the picture of evil came into his view.

No more than a foot away from him was Kyoko Oyshi, one of the most popular and beautiful girls in his grade and the founder of "I Love Mamoru Chiba Fanclub", smiling seductively right at him. His fanclub, though he thinks acult is a more suiting name for their organization, always follows him around and forces all kinds of gifts on him, each girl hoping that the gorgeous senior would make her his future wife.

"So Mamoru-san, how do you like my little redecoration of your locker, pretty neat, huh." Mamoru was able to hear the words as the blood stopped pounding in his ears. He just looked at the charming smiling green-eyed girl, who was probably imagining what he looked like in the nude.

Feeling violated, the dark-haired man shifted uncomfortably and positioned his school bag in front of him, acting as a shield from Kyoko's prying eyes which were roaming his body.

"Oh the locker, yea it's a r-real _neat_. I just don't know if p-pink is m-my c-color." The six foot four man was now shaking and had stuttered on his words. He almost went into near cardiac arrest when the girl suddenly bursted out laughing at his statement.

"Oh Mamoru-san, just hang out with me and you'll really grow to love pink, trust me." Mamoru felt the twitching in his face begin when at the end of her comment she winked seductively at him. She was beautiful, Mamoru had no doubt about that with her mesmerizing green eyes, delicate but sharp features, and long auburn hair. But Mamoru looked for something more in girls. You know, like ummm...sanity.

The girl in front of him, who was inching closer and closer, was the leader of this acul- fan club. And she deserved the right. The ravishing long-haired brunette had high connections and thus so far has been able to obtain Mamoru's phone number twice (both times he had to change later), a picture of him when he was in the locker room showers, a lock of black hair from somewhere on his body, a piece of gum he spat out once, the combination to both his locker and gym locker, and Mamoru was sure that if you saw her bedroom and locker, there would be a shrine filled with pictures of him that she herself probably took. Kyoko was basically Mamoru Chiba's stalker.

"Listen Oyshi-san, I got to get going I have something to-"

"Are you going to your Tokyo-U interview?" His mouth hung up open and his eyes doubled in size at her words. Kyoko just smiled victoriously, having made Mamoru Chiba speechless was a hard task sometimes. "May I say that it is very impressive that you were able to get a second interview with such a selective university."

"How do you know about that?," Mamoru whispered in a hoarse and shocked voice.

"Mamoru-san, I have to keep up with my future husband's life, what kind of future wife would I be then?" She heartily laughed and Mamoru joined her with very terrified chuckles and a scared smile plastered on his face, hoping that she didn't hear him choke and gag when the words "husband" and "wife" had been said. The girl was scaring Mamoru more and more as the conversation continued.

"Wellll… it's not the i-interview, I just got to get going, you know busy bu-"

"Are you going to the Crown Arcade by chance?" Once again, Mamoru's frozen look appeared on his facial features. ' _My god, she's getting worse.'_

"Their black coffee is your favorite right and your best friend Motoki Furuhata's family owns the arcade and he works there and is in your Physics, P.E., History, and Art class, correct." By the look on his handsome face, she figured she was indeed correct.

"Wow, you-you are good Oyshi-san-"

"Oh Mamoru-san please just call me Kyoto-san or Kyoto-chan or girlfriend, whatever comes naturally."

Hearing blood pumping in his ears again after the last name, he put on a brave smile. Not wanting to upset the girl and sign his death warrant, Mamoru decided to comply even if he would cringe on her name. " _Kyoto-san_ , you're a great girl it's just I kind of want a break from relationships-"

"I can wait."

"- until I'm forty." He hoped adding the extra twenty years or so would finally deter the girl from his path.

"I can wait Mamoru-san. I can wait until we're both ninety if I have to."

' _Shocking.'_ his mind deadpanned. Mamoru could tell by her gleaming eyes that she was telling the truth and had utter adoration and love for him. She just didn't attract Mamoru. She had plenty of guys who would kill for her to notice them. Kyoto was wanted and sought after by more than half of the school but who she wanted was him. The one guy who she could see spending her life with. Mamoru knew that he couldn't see himself with her so why accept and date someone he didn't care for. He knew that he could never change her mind and that scared him plenty. ' _There's only one thing left to do.'_

"Kyoto-san…..I just want to say that I respect you but I just don't-"

And like that, Kyoto was staring at air. She turned her head to see Mamoru already half way the down the hall, his long legs carrying him all the way out the side doors to the Azabu student parking lot.

"Mamoru-san!" Kyoto soon darted in his direction, not dare letting her true love slip through her red-painted fingertips.

* * *

It was a particularly nice day when Usagi Tsukino was just strolling leisurely to the Arcade from her school. The blonde had succeeded in not getting detention on that day and was giddy with the fact that Motoki was going to help her and be her model. She had bagged all her supplies that her and her mom had bought the night before and carried it to school so right after the bell, she could directly go to the arcade to quickly start her art project. Now she was just skipping along the sidewalk with her bags, passing numerous signs that said something about a huge bicycle race happening a few streets over.

Usagi couldn't wait to make the mask and especially from Motoki's handsome and charming face. Her project would surely get a 100% with his gorgeous features. She picked up her pace when excitement started filling her small body. Her school was only around seven to eight blocks away from the arcade and she was making great time, already to the halfway point.

As birds chirped around the bubbly and bright blonde, Usagi started to think about her birthday bash that was coming up fairly quickly. She was turning sixteen and couldn't wait to finally be a mature teenager, even though Rei sees the idea as laughable.

The invitations were already done, beautifully if she might add, and were ready to be sent out to their owners. Usagi was giving her own friends hand delivered invites such as Naru, Umino, the other guardians, and Motoki.

For a split second while making the list, the fifteen-year-old had considered putting the baka's name on it since he, unfortunately, was a person she saw a lot and _could_ be considered somewhat of a friend. What motivated her not to was the image of Mamoru laughing at her and her silly sixteen party saying something along the lines of being too sophisticated and old to attend a silly little kid's birthday. ' _He would have said no'_ she had convinced herself. ' _Waste of a pretty invite card, he's not worth it.'_ Even though she felt satisfied not putting the meanie's name on the list, a small part of her felt crushed that the baka wouldn't be coming. She ignored the fact that the feeling was coming from her heart.

Usagi was now only three blocks away from the arcade. She was almost there. She was almost to Motoki.

Usagi was about to break into a sprint for the rest of the way until something caught her shiny blue eyes.

' _All you can eat ice cream for only $3.'_

* * *

"I'm sorry...sorry...sorry….sorry… PLEASE MOVE!"

The blonde earned numerous wide-eyed stares as he pushed his way through the somehow crowded sidewalk. Motoki had been stuck in multiple rushes the past few minutes and the normally polite and charming man was now pushing people aside to make it to his employment after noticing the time.

If the blonde's calculations were accurate, Mamoru would be coming upon his fourth obstacle of the day. Motoki knew that any second now, his best friend was probably going to break out into a dead sprint to the arcade. If his numerous medals and awards from their school's track team told him anything it was Mamoru would be there before him and with time to spare.

With the knowledge that Mamoru takes the same route as him to the arcade, Motoki searched the area around him for a quick distraction. On that day, a huge bicycle race was happening, causing a few streets to close. One of the streets that were closed was connected to a street that led to the arcade. Motoki came upon the street to see cones and signs leading the cyclists when they got to the destination. The corners of his mouth rocketed upwards as a another brilliant idea by Motoki A. Furuhata formed in his mind. Motoki made quick work when he realized that the intersection was nearly empty by now.

' _Man, why can't I be this motivated for school?'_ he asked himself as he started to map out the best plan.

The arcade worker knew that he could get in trouble but right now all he could think about was his face peeling off. With his now strong motivation, he rearranged the cones and turned the sign with an arrow on it in the opposite way. So when the cyclists would come upon it, they would block off the street that you had to cross to get to the arcade, which thus would cause Mamoru to go the long way around.

Motoki, satisfied with his plan, took off toward the arcade which was now only two blocks away.

* * *

"Mamoru-sannn, where are you?" Mamoru's heart jumped up to his throat as he hid behind a black jeep. Kyoko had followed behind him (in a dead sprint at that) to the school parking lot where his car was. The dark-haired man was now hiding behind numerous cars as he inched closer and closer to his parking spot, not wanting to be seen by the crazed brunette that was prowling the parking lot looking for him. The Azabu High School parking lot, now that he realized, was humongous. ' _You really notice when you have to hide behind car after car.'_

"Mamoru-sannnnn!" ' _Oh my god, she sounds closer.'_ Mamoru changed positions to a grey Honda accord. His car was just in sight diagonally away from him on the other side. A dead sprint to it would be risky since he didn't where she was.

Yes, Mamoru knew that he might be a little paranoid over this but the girl knew things about him that no one knew. Well expect Motoki. She knew his favorite spots, his classes, about his Tokyo-U interview. She had gotten even more personal and that scared him on how deep she had went into his private life. The girl had pictures of him taking a shower at school, a chibi-sized doll of him, and a piece of his hair that came from one of his body parts. Which one? He didn't like to think about. She was a nice girl when he had first met her back in middle school but now, he doesn't even know if it was the same girl.

Mamoru saw a flash of auburn out of the corner of his eye and his pulse soon picked up again. ' _Dead sprint it is.'_

He readied his keys and took off towards his car. As he sprinted, the full view of his black Audi R8 came into view.

The sleek curves. The dark exterior. The wheel claw lock on his front wheel.

Mamoru almost went to a seizure when he came upon the big yellow bulky lock wrapped around his custom tire.

"Kassandra, my god baby what did they do to you." He reached out to pet the hood of his precious car.

His car was the closest thing he would have to a child. Sure he had three cars (and yes, all had names) and a motorcycle, but the Kassandra was his favorite. As he felt tears pooling behind his eyes, he saw a yellow note tucked into the tire. With shaky fingers, Mamoru slipped it out and opened it.

' _Hey Mamoru-san, you've gotten a little chunky lately so I figured a nice walk to the arcade would do you and your flabby abs better. Happy walking! - Motoki F._

He felt anger and fire seize him as he crumpled the letter in his hand. Murderous thoughts flowed through his mind as he thought the best way to skin a blonde Motoki. Remembering the situation, he left his car (' _I'll be back baby, daddy's just got to run for his life'_ ) and sprinted straight out of the parking lot toward the Arcade.

Kyoko saw a blur of blue and tan run out of the parking lot and knew where that perfect firm behind was going. She pulled out a piece of typed paper and began reading.

Oh, she knew where that lithe Adonis was going.

* * *

Motoki almost ran into the Arcade door when he finally arrived. He was extremely happy that he saw no golden buns or mops of black-hair anywhere in the arcade. He looked at the clock above the counter and saw it was 3:30. The dirty blonde had mere minutes before Usagi would probably burst through the doors with her torture supplies.

The high-school senior quickly swapped his sweaty uniform for his work clothes and dashed to the backroom to prepare for the last stage of his plan. Now all he had to do was wait for the two lovebirds to make it to the arcade. Well he hoped Mamoru was still alive at this point. ' _Positive thoughts, Positive thoughts…'_

* * *

As the Ice Cream shop only a street over from the arcade hung up a sign on the window saying they were out of ice cream, a very happy and ice cream covered blond girl came out of the shop with a dazed grin on her smeared face. The small girl looked at her watch and went wide-eyed when she looked at the time. It was nearly 3:45. She had to get to the arcade and do her mask with Motoki. ' _Darn all you can eat ice cream.'_ With that thought, she made tracks and zoomed to the Crown Arcade only a block away.

* * *

' _Ahh, Pride and Prejudice, it's been awhile since I read that one.'_

The high-school senior was gazing at the numerous thick-paged books that were on the shelf. Mamoru had ducked into his favorite library when he had come upon a bicycle race that blocked off his path to the arcade. Swarms of cyclists were passing and Mamoru decided that dying in a biking accident was not the way to go so he had bolted into the Juuban library, using it as a hiding place until his "fan" passed by and gave up on her hunt. The ebony-haired man prayed that ducking into the library did give Kyoko the slip. He was going to have heart problems for life.

Wanting to educate himself while hiding, Mamoru was now searching through his favorite book section, flipping between new books that have been recently published. Reading helped to calm the eighteen-year-old, weird as it sounds.

He saw a book that he was eye-level with and grabbed it from the shelf. Once he removed the book, the sight of pink glossed lips came into his view on the other side of the book shelf. He knew those lips, those lips left red lipstick marks on letters that were always slipped into his locker.

"Wow, Mamoru-san. I always knew you were intelligent but I never knew that you read Jane Austen books. Maybe we could discuss her views over dinner at the "Naoko", you know your favorite restaurant. Or maybe we should go to your apartment on twenty first street." Mamoru's eyes dilated as his blood pumped faster than ever before at her last words.

A girly scream soon rang out throughout the silent library.

* * *

"Usagi-chan you made it," Motoki said as the slightly panting and red faced girl came up to the counter.

"Yup I did. I brought everything with me so we can get started right away." His mind flashed the image of his skin peeling off his face and he almost cringed.

"Great, just go in the backroom and get set up. Just wait there until I come, okay?" The dirty blonde received an enthusiastic nod and watched as the long-haired golden blonde skip behind the counter and into the backroom. ' _Perfect, now just the victim- I mean Mamoru-san.'_

It was almost four and Motoki saw a familiar stunning brunette standing guard outside, as if waiting for someone to come to the arcade. ' _Mamoru-san's close if she's here.'_ After a few more minutes the pissed off girl left her post and went across the street. Motoki knew that in a matter of seconds Mamoru would come out of his hiding spot and burst through the door seeing that his stalker evacuated the premises.

Just when the fuming female was out of eyesight, the arcade worker started counting in his head.

' _One..two….three.'_

"MOTOKI-SAN, THANK GOD." Mamoru had busted in so fast that he almost came face to face with the sliding doors of the establishment.

' _Thus, my last and most crucial stage now begins.'_ Motoki's mouth turned upwards into a devious smile as his friend dashed to the counter.

"You will not believe the day, I have had."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi has a big art project due and needs someone to model for her. What happens when Mamoru loses a bet with Motoki and ends up being Usagi's model? Only hilarity and tension can ensure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fourth chapter and the hilarity continues (along with jagged, new-be writing XD)
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you thought!!

**Chapter 4**

"You will not believe the day I have had."

' _Considering I'm the one that caused everything, try me.'_

"You don't say," Motoki deadpanned, then the blonde remembered he had to be confused. "Man, you look like it. What happened?" Motoki was striving to make his confusion sound real even though he knew every single thing that had probably happened to Mamoru the past hour.

"It's like fate has it out to get me I swear," the dark-haired man said with a far-way look in his eyes. "Like one thing after another was thrown at me like it was on purpose, like it was planned."

"Oh, yea that's crazy. I wonder how that happened." Motoki turned away not wanting to lie to his best friend directly in the eye, mostly because Mamoru would tell he was lying if he looked at him. "So just start from the first weird incident, I guess."

"The first one was Mr. Sakuo, the school counselor. After I left the library to leave, he stopped me and started saying bizarre things like how I should embrace myself or love myself for who I am and I should just be myself. I don't know, he said he had suspicions ever since he met me."

Motoki choked down a bubble of laughter that was threatening to come out when Mamoru said that. To cover it, he coughed a little and drank some water from his water bottle for good measure. "Wow, so what was next."

"I got away from Mr. Sakuo and I went to my locker since for some reason I forgot my physics homework even though I clearly remember putting it into my bag before I met up with you for P.E. I decided to go to my locker and I found it completely decorated with ribbons and stuffed animals. Guess who it was?"

"Crazy Kyoko Oyshi," they said in unison.

"That was one of the worst things that happened. She knew all of these things about me like my favorite places and my interview with the university, things that no one knows. Well expect you obviously. Anyway, I ran out into the parking lot to make a clean getaway and…..imagine my surprise when I see a big yellow wheel lock on my baby. And what the hell is this about!" Mamoru pulled the yellow piece of paper, that he had crumpled, from his blue blazer pocket.

Motoki glanced down at the note on the counter. He had to find some reasonable excuse to even dare to tire lock Mamoru's favorite car. The dirty blonde figured that saying Mamoru was losing his toned body and getting lazy was a good one.

"I mean come on man. You really let yourself go after your whole "swearing off girls" promise. Can you even lift 100?" Motoki saw images of him dying horrible in Mamoru's darkening blue eyes. Maybe he should have come up with a better excuse….

"I mean you really should cut down on the fries. I think they're going to your thighs, hon," he continued. Mamoru's eyes darkened even more at Motoki's whispered patronizing tone. He loved his best friend as a brother but the amount of times the dark-haired man imagined wringing the blonde's neck was one too many for a healthy friendship.

"I can not believe you wheel locked Kassandra, of all people..," Mamoru muttered.

Motoki rolled his eyes. "Not again with the car-naming phase….."

"It is not a phase-"

"-it is who I am Motoki-san," both teenage boys said in unison, Motoki saying it in annoyed tone and Mamoru in a serious tone.

"I know Mamoru-san you've told me…...numerous times." Again the blonde rolled his eyes.

"Why do you have no empathy? I was just chased by my crazed stalker through the streets of Juuban and you chose to scorn my life choices."

"Mamoru-san lighten up, I bet you lost a lot of calories and fat while you were running from crazy Kyoko. Probably helped those flabby abs of yours, am I right." All that gave Motoki was more images of him dying or being skinned alive as Mamoru narrowed his eyes once more at his friend. Motoki's face snapped back to being serious.

"I know I know," Motoki interrupted before Mamoru could say anything. " _You're not helping Motoki-san_." Motoki dropped his cheery tone to lower his voice a few octaves to match Mamoru's and imitate him. "Go on with your story."

"After I discovered Kassandra incapacitated, I decided to make a break for it and to run here. For some reason one of the streets was blocked off for a bicycling event so I had to duck into the library to slip her. She still managed to find and surprise me." It was then Mamoru lunged at Motoki and grabbed ahold of his apron and shirt with his hands and brought him close.

"Motoki-san… she knew my street. My street! Is nothing sacred anymore." The blonde saw his friend's eyes wide with terror as he saw Mamoru's hands were shaking as they were latched onto his shirt.

"Mamoru-san it's okay you're fine. I have a strong feeling she doesn't know your full address, otherwise she would have said the full one." ' _I wouldn't give her that much,'_ he thought. He unlatched Mamoru's hands from his shirt and gently pushed him back into his seat.

"After I bolted out of the library, I sprinted here but she was here already patrolling the front door, so I hid until she left. I've never had so much stress in my life." The exhausted man let out a long sigh of tiredness.

"Oh you're still young Mamoru-san, there's going to be plenty of more stress in your life." Again, the blue fire in the black-haired man's eyes returned with vengeance as they burned holes into the Arcade worker. Not having the desire to die in his apron, Motoki quickly changed subjects.

"So, when's the interview today?" This seemed to relieve the tension as Mamoru's body dropped from its predator's position.

"It's at seven today, hopefully I'll make it there in one piece." Suddenly, Motoki's mind was jolted back to the fact that Usagi was in the backroom readying herself to scar another human being with her harmless clay.

"Hey that reminds me, remember that bet we made yesterday about the interview and I won the favor." Mamoru nodded at this remembering the bet he made with his bet-addicted friend. "Well, I'm cashing in that favor like right now."

"I thought you only cashed in on those favors for emergencies?"

' _Being disfigured is an emergency!'_ "Well I turned over a new leaf, new person. Listen it is a big favor considering it's you. I was supposed to help Usagi-chan with a project for school. I'm asking, no telling since you have to do it, to help her instead since you have better-"

"No, I will not."

"Mamoru-san, you have-"

"No."

"Mamoru-san-"

"No."

"Please just let m-"

"No."

"YOU HAVE TO, IT'S THE RULES OF THE BET!" Mamoru barely flinched at his friend's outburst being used to them after a while. The entire arcade at silenced as they watched the fuming arcade worker staring deadly at the calm ebony-haired teen.

"No."

Motoki deflated in his intimidating stance and shrugged. "I thought I wouldn't go this far but I'm afraid you've forced my hand in this Mamoru-san. Remember you did this to yourself."

"Motoki-san there's no way I'm helping that ditzy bratty teenage girl. The Odango could fail the project for all I care. Hell, it would give me more ammo for my teasing. Why would I help her if that action would only hurt me?" Then a horrible thought swam into his mind.

"What if she creates brain cells by me helping her? She could get *shudder* smarter. It would be like losing a piece of my soul if she would gain a brain."

' _Wow, you with a soul, that must be a sight.'_ Motoki smartly decided to keep that thought to himself.

"But yea, no way I'm helping Odango, what has she done for me? I'm sorry Motoki, but nothing can get me to help that bratty, selfish, clumsy-"

"I'll tell your entire little occult your address and new phone number," the blonde upperclassman said in a calm voice before drinking from his water bottle. The black-haired senior just watched with a shocked look on his handsome face.

"So, what's the subject again?" Motoki smiled knowing his back-plan had worked.

"She's working on her semester art-project.," Motoki said with a cheery smile. Suddenly Mamoru's face contorted into confusion.

"Art, how am I supposed to help Odango with that? And if it's art, why aren't you helping her, you have the better grade in art."

It was Motoki's turn to freeze. He had not thought about this question. Why wasn't he helping her? ' _Think. Think. Think'_

"You're more creative than me and plus the theme of the project is school related so you can teach Usagi better." In his mind, that sounded semi-plausible even if it was a lie. Mamoru didn't buy it, but with the threat of having every girl from his school show up at his apartment complex, he decided not to pry.

"Okay, let's just say I believe that and move on because I rather get this over with. Odango's in the backroom right?" Getting a nod in return, he lifted himself from his seat at the counter and walked around to the room down the small hallway behind the counter.

Motoki was playing the funeral march in his head as he saw his friend go toward the room he was going to probably die or be traumatized in. Motoki almost felt bad, but not that bad.

He knew that Usagi wasn't going to kill him, probably. And Mamoru would still have his hair and body to compensate for the loss of his face afterwards.

Sure Motoki had done lots of stuff today that he wasn't proud of, but it was all for the sake of Usagi and Mamoru getting along. Had he talked to their school counselor and convinced the man that Mamoru was struggling with his sexuality? Maybe. Had he swiped his best friend's physics homework from his school bag during P.E. and then plant it in his locker? Possibly. Had he typed out a sheet explaining and listing all of Mamoru's interests and favorite things as well as his interview with Tokyo-U and his street and then give it to his crazed stalker? Very likely. Had he borrowed a tire lock from his uncle to use on Mamoru's car so couldn't escape easily? Certainly. Was it all for the greater good for both of his friends? Hell yea. Was it also partially because he didn't want his face to be destroyed? Also a high possibility. All things considered, he created all these obstacles just to make sure that his friends have a shot of being friends and ending this ridiculous feud that's already taken up more than a year of their lives. He felt bad for the things he did to Mamoru and he did question if he should do this. But as he watched Mamoru enter the backroom, not a bone in his body regretted sprinting to the door and slamming it closed on the pair.

* * *

"Motoki-san?" Mamoru heard the faint click of the key locking the door. He was once again tense. He grabbed the doorknob finding it, of course, locked.

"Motoki-san?! Why is the door closed?" Mamoru's pulse accelerated every second that he didn't get a response.

"Mamoru-baka, why are you in here?!" His pulse then slowed when the he heard the voice. The eighteen-year-old had also cringed at the shrill voice heard behind him. He turned to see his arch nemesis standing behind a nearly full table of un-identifying items.

"Odango. I'm here to help you with your art project instead."

Confusion was then showed on her small face. "I thought Motoki-san was going to be my model, not you baka."

"Yes, yes, tragic. Wait, what do you mean model?" He was quickly getting annoyed with her, probably breaking a record on how fast it was.

"And you call me stupid, baka. That's what my project is. I have to use a model to construct three specific parts of the human body. I have to focus on the eyes, torso, and the hands. I thought Motoki was going to be my model and I was sure I was going to get a 100% with a handsome model like him." Mamoru scoffed at that comment.

"And what am I, chopped liver?," he muttered.

"You give chopped liver a bad name Baka." The small uniformed blonde stuck out her tongue at the upperclassman just for the heck of it.

"Whatever Odango. I'm helping you out whether you like it or not okay. I owe Motoki a favor and I keep my promises. Plus the door is locked so neither of us is getting out anytime soon. Not until we do your silly little project." The enemies huffed out an annoyed sigh at each other, both frustrated at their situation.

"It's not a silly little project. It decides my grade in the class you jerkface and you better not mess it up with all your ugly, jerkface."

"Oh please, with my looks you'll get a 100% no problem. You're the one you should worry about and how you draw my handsome features the right way with your small clumsy hands Odango." His Odango was now seeing red as her eyes tried to kill the smug man across the room from her.

"Self-absorbed prick."

"Look at you opening up your vocabulary, and I thought there was only dumplings and air in that small head of yours." His smug face made it worse and the name-calling began.

"Jerk."

"Crybaby."

"MEANIE!"

"Klutz." By this time the pair were now inches apart, having moved forward to each other, invading each other's personal space.

"NERD!"

"Idiot."

"TWO-FACE!"

"Soon-to-be old maid."

"I AM BARELY SIXTEEN YOU JERK-WHO-PROBABLY-MEASURES-HIS-"

Suddenly, a piece of paper slipped through the bottom of the door. Both caught the movement out of the corner of their eye and stopped their battle. Both stilled and stared at the paper, until Mamoru was the one to move to pick it up. He opened the half-folded paper to show very familiar writing to him.

Reading out loud, even though Usagi had moved closer to him to see what was written, it said:

' _Dear Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san,_

_Both of you are confused, I understand. Usagi-chan, I feel like Mamoru-san would be a better fit for your art project so I asked him to do it. Please let him be your model, for me Usagi-chan. And Mamoru-san, you will be Usagi's model if she lets you. This experience could be heartwarming and changing for your relationship. Maybe you guys could become friends after it's over. As your mutual friend, I strongly encourage you both to warm up to each other. Mamoru-san, you're going to college soon. Which means Usagi, that you are losing your sparring partner and enemy. Same to you too Mamoru-san. Why not leave off on a good note. Please, I beg you too. There is food and water in the fridge if you guys need it. I will not open the door until you guys sit down and do the project. One rule, no loud fighting guys! Have fun!_

_With lots of love,_

_Motoki'_

Both just stared at the letter taking in their friend's pleading words and how badly he wanted them to be civil one time.

After a while, both realized how true his words were. They wouldn't see each other as much anymore with Mamoru going to college. By the end of this year, they'll be fighting for the last time. In the end, they came to the conclusion they despised.

"I guess…," Mamoru started.

"We could….," Usagi continued.

"Try to be…..," Mamoru hesitantly said.

"Friends," they both finished in unison.

Mamoru was the first to speak after a long silence happened. "So what do I have to do Odango just sit here and you draw my dashing blue eyes," he joked.

"No, baka. I'm much more creative than that. I'm doing something much more different to focus on your dead dull eyes." She mentally patted herself on her back for that comment as she walked back to the table full of her supplies.

"And what would that creative and different thing be, Odango?" He was hoping the mocking tone in his voice would push her over the edge again, he craved for that blue spitfire that would ignite in her eyes and loved the fact only he could create that.

Usagi just ignored the tone, repeating to herself that it was for Motoki. "Since, you're the model, I guess you should know. I'm going to create a clay face mask from making a mold from your face." Mamoru's fast pulse returned and once more shot through the roof when he heard "clay" and "face" in the same sentence.

With his eyes a little wider, he asked the question he knew he was going to regret. "Wh-How are you going to make the mold, y-you know on my face." His voice was a little hoarse and quiet which made Usagi raise a blonde eyebrow at him.

"Well I first put this one mixture on your face it's like premier for what's going to happen next." It was then that the upperclassman saw that she had white gloves on was mixing a white mixture in a bowl. The white concoction looked innocent enough but he realized that the mix would be coming into contact with his face. The next batter is what almost made Mamoru wish that he was still being chased by Kyoko.

"After I place the premier, I am going to apply this material on her face which will be the mask itself, the premier is to protect your face. But this one is the one that actually molds and forms to your face." Usagi held up the bowl to give Mamoru a better look at the grey blend. Mamoru stared with terrified eyes and a twitching face at the grey material which had a scary resemblance to concrete. And it was going onto his face.

Everything clicked. Motoki didn't want them to be friends, he was saving his skin, literally in this case. It might have been an afterthought that him and Usagi could become friends because of it, but Mamoru knew Motoki's first motivation was that he liked the skin on his face and would like it to stay on his face. His best friend had thrown him to the wolves. Motoki had left him to be disfigured while he was safely behind the thick door not getting skinned alive by the odangoed fifteen year old. Mamoru's eyes were locked onto the mixture that would be in direct contact with his smooth vulnerable skin. His nice skin that could be ripped away from him, literally. Every inch of him became tense and sensitive.

The high school senior was not being skinned alive today, especially not in the arcade's backroom. Mamoru brought up his school bag as a shield from the girl whose gloved hands were covered in the deadly blend that could disfigure him for life. The eighteen-year-old backed away from the blonde with a wide-eyed expression until his back hit the locked door. Usagi, catching onto his fear, had an annoyed expression on her face as she decided she would attempt to calm the older teen.

"You know what jerk, relax. I've done this before." Then she remembered Yugi. "Okay so maybe one time I did get a clay mask stuck on someone but they were fine-ish after it. Don't worry, that won't happen to you, it was probably because I skipped a step or some-"

"SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE! MOTOKI-SAN OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING! I'LL LET YOU DRIVE CONSUELA FOR A WHOLE MONTH, JUST PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE SKINNED ALIVE!"

Usagi looked at the wailing Mamoru with wide eyes as he pounded on the door with his fists as he screamed for dear life. But, ' _Who's Consuela?'_ was all she could think.

* * *

The dirty blonde behind the counter increased the volume on the songs that he had selected, figuring out which ones were the most likely to drown out screams, when he started to hear Mamoru's voice again and how he would give Motoki his ferrari for a month. When the chorus came up, Motoki sang along as the loud music drowned out any pleads of help. ' _Another one bites the dust, Another one bites the dust…'_

* * *

****WHEW! That was hard! I'm glad this chapter is over. Definitely not my best work but I hope you guys will stick around for some better quality chapters. This chapter was just hard to write so I apologize if it wasn't good. I'll come back better than ever with some new stuff soon! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me you loved or hated it! Just tell me in a nice way! :)** **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N:** Hey you guys, update. Since I'm literally about to start school (like legit I'm like 4 hours away from starting school again) I won't have as much time to write but do not worry I will always work on my fanfic when I have time. When I mean I won't update as much, it just means a few more days and such. Again I don't just post an update a month or something, I'm pretty regular. Moving on, thanks for all your reviews from last chapter, meant a lot.

Especially Kasienda, thank you for the critic! I feel so mad because that was actually my original plan to explain his distractions throughout the storytelling but I threw it out. Darn it! Now I know I should stick with my gut lol. Thank you and I'm glad you still liked the chapter! I hope this chapter has enough humor for ya guys. I like this chapter much more and hopefully you guys do too. Now onto the story….

* * *

**Chapter 5**

' _Okay so I have that-'_

THUMP!

' _Did I bring the-'_

THUMP!

' _Maybe I left it over-'_

THUMP!

"Baka! Can you please stop slamming your head into the door. I'm losing concentration over here!" All Mamoru could do was turn his head, that was resting on the door, and stare at the blonde that was mixing the death blend.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to smash my skull in a little more quietly," he said sarcastically. Usagi just shook her head while returning to mix the plaster blend.

"Either way, if you die or live, I still get my model for my project so what you do baka, I don't care." She prepped her strips of plaster as she heard the thumps continue on their beat, but she could tell that the thumps had gotten slightly more softer which caused a sly smile to appear on her face.

Mamoru had been headbanging for the last 10 minutes after giving up hope that he would be rescued. Usagi had just went along and prepared her plaster and blends for her mold. She knew eventually that Mamoru would break down and let her do her mold on his face. Either that or he'll get a concussion and pass out. Usagi was rooting for the second option at this point.

Usagi just finished mixing her materials and for the first time since running to the arcade, she checked the time. It was already 4:30! ' _I have to go home soon. With the mask making taking at least an hour, I had to start on him like 15 minutes ago.'_

Usagi Tsukino knew that right now, she had to get serious and be the sensible one, a title that usually goes to Mamoru instead but he's currently trying to smash his skull in so she was the next best thing. It was time to slap some sense into him.

' _I'm-_ THUMP- _going-_ THUMP- _to-_ THUMP- _die-_ THUMP- _here'_ -THUMP!

Mamoru was perfectly content in making himself pass out as he banged his head against the door, half-hoping that someone will hear the noise and save him. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder turn him around to face them. Before he could register anything, he felt a small but strong hand smack his face in one motion. The force was so firm that he felt his neck partially crack. Along with his handbanging and this slap, his mind was not of the clearest right now.

Mamoru turned his head back to the person that had laid hands on him. His hazy and unfocused eyes stabilized on a stone-cold Odango staring straight at him. The Odango then placed her hands on his broad shoulders and inched up on him to stare him more in the face.

"MAMORU, LISTEN I DON'T KNOW IF YOU HAVE A CONCESSION YET BUT I JUST-"

"ODANGO STOP YELLING I'M FINE AND IT'S CONCUSSION NOT CONCESSION," he said as he cut off her slow but loud talking.

"Oh great, I thought maybe your brain was messed up and stuff and you wouldn't understand me. My brother had a concession once-"

"Living with you I'm surprised it was only one and it's concussion not concession," Mamoru mockingly said to the blonde that was getting annoyed little by little by this conversation.

"Anyway…., it's already 4:30 and I have to go home soon for dinner," she said. Usagi noticed no change in reaction from him. "And don't you have a really important interview thingie at like seven?" This did get a reaction as his face contorted into a shocked realization that she was right.

"Listen, baka. If we can just start on the stupid mold, we can both leave and get to our important things. You not being late to your interview thingie and me not being scolded by my mother for being late…..again." The high-school student stared warily at her. Usagi caught on when she saw his eyes dart past her for a second, no doubt looking at the plaster clay.

"I won't scar you! For god sakes, yes my first time doing it was less than amazing alright. But I practiced on other people after it and they all are still breathing and healthy jerk. So I'm basically a professional…..kind of. Just sit down, I'll do the mask, and then we can move on with our lives." She took a pause and sighed. "Motoki-san is right, our last fight will be soon. Let's... I don't know become friends…..M-Mamoru-san." She stuck out her hand, hoping to seal their deal. Unfortunately, she could still see doubt in his eyes, so Usagi brought out plan B just to push him over the side of saying yes.

"It's fine, I can just ask Motoki-san to tell me your address and I can just tell all the girls at your school your address." Mamoru's eyes blew up like balloons when she threatened that. "I bet your "fan club" would just hang on to every word I would say. Don't you think?" She quirked her eyebrow at that as she turned her back on him. "It's fine really though I can find someone else."

In seconds, the smiling blonde heard shifting and a chair moving. She rotated back around to see Mamoru, having already taken off his school jacket, sitting on the chair awaiting for further instruction.

"See was that so hard? Now let me just get you a smock just so I don't get any plaster on your shirt. Oh and here you go, wear this headband." Usagi handed him the pink headband.

"Why do I have to wear a headband?," he asked. Usagi just gave him a "duh" look.

"You don't want plaster and clay on your bangs do you?"

"But only girls wear pink headbands."

"So what's the problem here?" He shot her daggers for that one and just flung the headband back at her.

"I am not wearing that headband," Mamoru said with no doubt in his voice.

* * *

Usagi was just placing the last bit of premier clay near where his pink headband was. Mamoru actually looked quite good with the headband, she had to admit. ' _Pink could be his color.'_ She had just finished using the clay mask material to cover is face for protection. The clay mask would make the removing process easier and smoother. Plus after it was all done, the "baka's" face will look so much healthier and have a glow to it.

Mamoru hated to admit it to himself but he loved the feeling of the clay face mask. It had a heat-cooling sensation that felt amazing on his skin. Usagi had said something about how his face will look more brighter and healthier due to the ingredients in it. ' _Maybe...maybe this won't be so bad.'_

"So when is this whole project due?" The silence was getting a little too much for him so Mamoru decided some conversation would be good.

"It's like due in a month and a half, I just like getting the harder stuff out of the way like this mask, so I don't have to worry and I can take my time on the other stuff."

"Wow Odango, you getting ahead in school work. I thought I saw pigs flying in the sky when I was coming here." Usagi did let out a small laugh since his voice was light and not that mocking. Their deal to be more friend-like was paying off in spades as they had civil conservation with some good-hearted banter along the way as they went through the mask-making process.

Mamoru had actually lost most of his fear of getting his skin ripped off when he felt Usagi start to work on his face. It actually felt like she knew what she was doing and that thought comforted every inch of him as he relaxed his face and body.

"So what else do I have to do? Don't tell me you have to draw me in the nude or something like that?" Even though his eyes were closed, Mamoru could feel the heat of her blush radiate from her. He knew that his question would cause her to blush immensely and he loved how he could do that to her.

"N-no, you don't have to do that. The other body parts you have to model for me are your torso and hands. I just wanted to do the eyes first since the mask has to be made and decorated," she said with her blush still very much present. Usagi couldn't believe that when he said that, she had tried to picture him completely naked. The fifteen-year-old had never seen a naked male before unless you count the times when Shingo would run around their house naked when he was four. She had never seen a grown man's…...thing. The closest thing to seeing it for her was the diagrams she was shown in health and biology class. The blushing blonde secretly wondered if Mamoru really was well-endowed in that area and all her name-calling for it was indeed false. Usagi couldn't help by let her eyes roam his body while his eyes were closed. Her eyes zeroed in on the front of his beige school pants, trying to make out the shape of his manhood.

' _WHAT AM I DOING!'_ she screamed in her mind. She diverted her eyes from Mamoru's body and went to grab the bucket of plaster from the table. ' _God I feel sick. I was thinking of the baka's body in that way. Maybe I'm spending too much with Minako and just going boy crazy.'_

"Okay, now I'm going to use the plaster on your face. This actually makes the mask. So I suggest not really talking since it might crack and stuff," she explained, thankful to get her mind out of the gutter. "So baka, I'm asking you to do something impossible for you. Don't talk."

The clay-faced teen just quirked his dark eyebrow. "Well I'll try coach," he said in a kid-like voice.

"By the way, it's really cold just warning you."

"Thank god, you warned me. I thought it was something important." Even though they had more civil conservation now, that didn't halt Mamoru's sarcastic comments from being said. Usagi just ignored him and rolled her eyes.

Mamoru became tense when he felt the grey batter being applied on his face. It felt cold and rough, not at all what the clay had felt like. He breathed in and out as felt plaster starting to block his airflow, trying to do those exercises people always use when they are stressed.

"Oh yea, you have to breathe, my bad!" Usagi quickly grabbed two long straws and stuck them into Mamoru's flaring nostrils. The ebony-head flinched when he felt long tubes being implanted into each of his nostrils. ' _Now I'm regretting it, so bad, so bad.'_ The older teen struggled to breathe through the straw as Usagi deposited more of the batter on his forehead and nose area, but over time as she continued, he learned and adapted.

Usagi brightened when she remembered he couldn't talk now. ' _Revenge.'_ "You know since you aren't verbal right now, I might as well just talk to entertain you." His mind sent warning signals. Mamoru knew where she was going with this.

"I just want to say you are an egotistical, self-centered, mean, boring, dull, idiot, know-it-all, nerd, jerkface baka who I strongly dislike most of the time. Anything to add?" Usagi knew he couldn't add on which was made evident when she could see him tense. She continued to dab and brush his face with plaster, but she had to take advantage of this somehow.

"Baka."

"..."

"Nerd."

"..."

"Meanie."

"..."

"Boring."

"..."

"Idiot."

"..."

"Jerk-who-picks-on-innocent-nice-beautiful-teenage-girls-with-practically-normal-hair-that-do-not-look-like-odangos-and-"

"GRRRR!" The grunt cut her off as his eye slits shot fire at her.

"Sorry, hit a nerve did I?" She sent a evil smile at him before he once again closed his eyes. "By the way, I am done if you were wondering." His body relaxed once more as he slouched in the wooden chair.

Usagi used her brushes and sponges to apply the last of the plaster in small places she missed. Since Mamoru had such a long legs and a tall frame, even while sitting down, it was kind of hard for Usagi to maneuver around his body and plaster his face. She thought of an idea but immediately blushed at the notion. The blonde noticed the time and knew that right now she needed to finish his mold. She took the leap and threw her leg on the other side of the high school student's legs.

Mamoru soon left intense warmth right in front of him. Actually in his crotch area and his chest. . He felt Usagi continue her painting movements and realized with horror where the heat was coming from. Usagi was straddling his lap. And oh, how he liked it!

"Sorry, baka. You're really tall so I need to hmmmm...position myself to get all the areas." ' _Do what you need to Odango it's for the sake of the design!'_ he thought happily. She got a grunt as a response. Her entire body was red at this point because of her position. She was inched up all the way to his smock-covered waist and her face was inches away from his plaster covered one. ' _I mean it's not like I'm sitting in his lap, though I might as well be.'_ She prayed that the dark head wouldn't mind.

' _God this is amazing,'_ Mamoru thought. Usagi was practically sitting in his lap as she continued coating his face in the plaster blend. What was even worse (or better depending on your perspective) she started leaning more closely causing her breasts to brush his chest numerous times. ' _No! This is the Odango, she does not turn you on. It's just because you haven't been like this with another girl in a long time and your hormones are torturing you now,'_ he screeched in his head. The struggling blonde, giving up since her leg muscles were screaming at her to stop, sat down fully on Mamoru's smock-covered lap, causing Mamoru to start breathing heavily as he got use to the new weight and heat on his upper legs. ' _YOU. ARE. NOT. TURNED. ON. BY. THE. ODANGO.'_ Even though he was wearing a smock to prevent stains on his button-up white shirt, it was a thin enough fabric that he could feel every movement her lower body was doing to his waist. He tried to shift his body and get less intimate contact with Usagi, but this caused his crotch to come in contact with her's even more. ' _Bad decision, bad decision, bad decision!'_ The already hot upperclassmen started to feel the blood rushing toward his lower half and his face, thankfully completely covered in plaster, was turning a blushing red as his temperature raised.

The plaster-bucket-armed blonde got uncomfortable when she felt something starting to poke into her so she squirmed and rotated her hips to settle more.

' _OH. MY. GOD'_ He bit back a groan when he felt his Odango rotate and practically grind her hips onto his raising manhood. Mamoru was withering away as he felt her move her hips once more, her crotch brushing against his excited lower region once more. The dying man felt her breath against his adam's apple as she filled in the last of the little cracks of plaster. ' _Please finish!...or don't whatever works for you Odango!'_ His mind screamed at her to stop while his body moaned for her to continue even more.

"Done!" The flushed senior felt his body calm as her warmth left his personal space, which his mind reveled in while his body mourned the lost. Usagi flung her leg back over Mamoru's legs and walked over to grab the strips that go on the plaster. She grimly thought that she had to do her position once more to get all the strips on the plaster.

"On to the strips, last step I promise," she said to the still and quiet man in the chair before her. Getting it over with, the lithe, blushing blonde resumed her position on the mask covered teen, her actions being gladly accepted by his still hot body once more. She felt his body heat coming through the smock and it didn't help her cool down. ' _Enough of this I'm going to finish and make the best 100% project ever.'_ With that thought she started to place strips on her model's face.

Taking a sharp intake of breath, Mamoru bit back a groan as he felt her slide back into her original position except now, he swore she went even closer and deeper this time. The accidental grinding of their bodies begun once more as she went close to his completely covered face and begun to place the strips from her bucket onto the plaster currently sitting on his face. This time was more precise, like at this point Usagi didn't care what body parts touched each other, she was just trying to finish his face. This meant the movements were getting more forceful and dare he say, more pleasurable if his throbbing manhood was proof of anything. It was all getting too much for him; the pelvis grinding, the chest grinding, her breath puffs onto his neck, it took all his might not to thrust his hips up to meet hers and start a much more mature grinding.

Usagi stood on her tippy toes as she placed a strip on his forehead. However she became unsteady and was about to fall onto Mamoru's plaster face. Mamoru heard her quick intake of air and shot his hands to find her small waist, just barely catching her from completely falling into him.

His large hands were placed where her school skirt and top meet, where her midriff was barely shown except now since her top rode up from stretching up to his face, most of her flat stomach was now exposed to the already aroused eighteen-year-old's hands. Mamoru's thumbs felt her now very exposed, soft, smooth, and toned stomach. People were right when they said that losing a sense makes the others very heightened because right now Mamoru's senses were going into overdrive. ' _Soft, smooth, probably sweet and salty, I could just drag my tongue down it and I'll taste that sweet…. My god I'm a pervert.'_ Subconsciously, his thumbs began to draw little circles onto her hip's flesh.

"Um sorry about that, thanks for catching me and not ruining your plaster," Usagi said in a small voice as she now registered that Mamoru's hands were now drawing circles on her skin…..and it didn't feel bad at all. Usagi started to quickly apply the strips, wanting to escape this position and think of Mamoru as only the baka not the baka with amazing hands that could probably make your eyes roll back into your head. She bit her lip and scrunched up her face as she placed the last strips onto his face. She retracted her leg from the other side of his long legs and both teens let out a mental sigh of relief.

"Okay, now I'm all finished. I just need to spray the setting spray and then wait like half an hour to take off the mask," the cooling blonde said brightly.

"Mhmm," was her response and she gladly accepted it.

* * *

"How much longer?"

"15 minutes."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...How much longer now?"

"14 minutes."

"At least we're making great time Odango." He attempted a half smile from his hardening mask. Usagi had left eye sockets and a small mouth opening. Once she took off the mask, she'll fill in the nostril holes where the two red straws currently were occupying.

"Yea we sure are baka." Things were surprisingly quiet and civil between the two enemies ever since Usagi finished, both taking the friend deal seriously for once. It actually worried both, fearing that this would end their antagonistic friendship that both take great pleasure in partaking in.

They had been waiting for a half an hour for the mold to dry. Mamoru sat in the same chair, still in the pink headband and smock while Usagi was across from him, sitting on the table swinging her legs back and forth.

Mamoru snapped his fingers suddenly. "Oh by the way, here you go. I don't need it now." She caught a folded piece of paper that he tossed to her.

"What is it?" The blue-eyed blonde scanned the paper that was covered with Mamoru's neat handwriting.

"My Will." Fire and annoyance shot out of her eyes and at the paper as she read it.

"Seriously baka. And you call me dramatic and emotional."

"Hey I just wanted to make sure that everything was taken of if something happened. Imagine the heartbreak of the entire female population if I had died." She scoffed at this. "I kind of just wrote it while you were mixing the blends. Thank god I decided on closed casket." She playfully tossed back the paper as she rolled her eyes at the chuckling older teen. There were times that Mamoru was genuinely funny and not just mockingly funny like he was always to her. It was rare but so worth it when his real humor came out.

"Out of curiosity, what you going to do for the hands and torso projects?" The question startled her because well one it snapped her out of her thoughts and two, she remembered what she had in mind for the torso.

"Well, for the hands I was going to do this knitting thing where you create the picture through the yarn and stuff...it's hard to explain, I'll just show you," she said with a light laugh.

"What about the torso," he said as he looked at her already blushing face.

"Well…..I was going to draw a person's bare back and stomach with charcoal pastels." She couldn't see it completely, but Usagi was sure that both of his eyebrows had shot up. "But if you're not comfortable with it we don't have to do it because you know it is kind of weird and I don't you to be embarrassed of your body or something I mean it looks good but- I MEAN maybe you're self-conscious I don't know so we don't-"

"Odango, Odango, relax," he cut off her rushed answer. "I'm fine with it relax."

"Just making sure." She could be related to a lobster at this point, her blush burning bright.

A smug smile (or what would be called a smug smile with a plaster mask stuck on your face) appeared as Usagi's blush reddened and Mamoru readied himself for a long-deserved tease.

"What's the matter Odango? Think you might drool when you see me shirtless." The blonde's face reddened but now it was a anger flush at the mocking voice addressing her. "Won't be able to control yourself around me and my abs. I wouldn't blame you, they are very defined if I do say so," he said as he placed his hands on the back of his head as he leaned back. The dark-haired man had to get her back for the things she said while he couldn't talk and this was his sweet and plaster-faced revenge. .

"Self-centered jerk." Mamoru smiled as he played along into their name calling battle that he could take part in this time.

"Klutz."

"Know-it-all."

"Air-head."

"Buzzkill."

"Annoying little kid."

"I AM NOT A LITTLE KID. I AM ALMOST SIXTEEN YOU JERK-FACE WHO HAS NO LIF-"

_DING! DING!_

Both feuding "friends" turned to see the timer screaming out its end, the end of Mamoru wearing the plaster mold. It was just barely 5:30, the pair having plenty of time to spare for both of their deadlines.

"Ready to see your _handsome_ face again Chiba-san," Usagi stated mockingly as she walked to him and lifted her hands up to the white mask.

"God, born ready," he said as he shut his eyes. The small blonde carefully dug her fingers into the sides of the mask to lift it off. Two things went wrong here. One, she could still feel the plaster still wet and it was not that hard. Two, the mask wasn't coming off. Like at all. Not an inch. She dug in her nails even more, hoping it was just sticky. Still nothing.

"What's wrong Odango? Butterfingers?" The fifteen-year-old started panicking in her head as she pulled and lifted but the mask did not come off any time.

"It's fine jerk, it's fine just a little bit sticky and…..STUCK!" The heavily breathing girl grunted out the last word as she pulled with all her might on the white mold. Mamoru's eyes flew open at the last word. Her nemesis started to tense as he watched her tug on his mold that was still connected to his skin. Anger and annoyance flowed through his veins.

"Odango, I swear to god get this thing off my face. If you accidentally super-glued my face to this I swear to all the milkshakes in the world-"

"Let me check the bottles baka before you go ballistic or have a stroke. Jeez…" She searched the bottles she used for the mixtures, searching for clues. ' _I would have never accidentally bought superglue….right?'_ Her mind exercised every thought, the process, the mixing, the ingredients, the brands…

' _The brands!'_ For the plaster blend she had used a different material than the one in school since it was super expensive. Usagi had bought the cheaper one in the store section and figured there was no harm in using a different brand. Unfortunately, there was much harm, like earth-shattering harm….

Her eyes widened to match the moon's size as she read the instructions. She coughed as she choked on her own air. How is our masked heroine getting out of this alive without dying at the hands of one Mamoru Chiba? She wondered this as she turned back slowly to the already fuming model. "Mamoru-san, don't freak out but-"

"What? Let me see." The tall man had already stood up and snatched the innocent looking bottle from her small trembling hands. Everything looked fine: safe on human skin, used for molds, use with clay premier for better results and less irritation, takes five hours to dry, do not get in eyes, don't eat…' _wait'_ …

Motoki was reading a seventeen magazine while listening to the blaring music on the speakers when suddenly…

"FIVE HOURS TO DRY?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Other chapters coming right away so stay tuned.


End file.
